This invention relates generally to a lightweight, easily constructed fence or closure device which utilizes continuous aluminum panels stretched between terminal and line posts and specifically relates to an improved lightweight aluminum paneled fence having a plurality of "floating" posts vertically interwoven between adjacent panels which act to insure proper tensioning of the flexible panels.
In the past, several attempts have been made to construct a fence using thin, elongated sheets of metal, such as aluminum, as the barrier means. One of the major advantages of such a fence is that if anodized or enamelized, the fence is virtually maintenance free. One of the major problems in constructing such a fence has been the inability to properly tension the metal panels. Because of improper tensioning oftentimes the panels will sag also reducing the overall rigidity of the structure. Thus, the stretching and fastening of each panel (which could only be in short lengths) was extremely time consuming, greatly increasing the cost of the fence.
The instant invention overcomes these problems by providing a lightweight aluminum paneled fence in which the aluminum panels are rigidly mounted to the terminal and line posts and then tensioned by a plurality of interwoven "floating" posts, increasing the panel rigidity while greatly reducing construction time. The invention includes a staggered panel relationship with adjacent horizontal panels being affixed vertically on opposite lateral sides of the line and terminal posts. The tensioning means also provides for air spaces allowing for air flow between the adjacent panels.